This is a renewal application for years 11-15 of this summer research training program in Cancer Epidemiology for public health graduate students. This is a 4-month summer field research experience in foreign countries and among minority populations in the U.S. There are few cancer epidemiologists who have the skills and experience to implement studies in ethnically diverse settings, whether in other countries or among migrant and minority populations in this country. Our faculty and field collaborators have the experience to provide expert field research training and mentorship. The objective of this proposal is to continue developing and implementing a summer research program to prepare graduate students from accredited U.S. schools and programs of public health in the field of cancer epidemiology in special populations. A new feature of this renewal application is increasing the number of annual positions from 10 to 15. To achieve this objective, the following specific aims are proposed: 1. Recruit and select first-year MPH and PhD students to fill 15 positions during each year of the 5-year grant renewal period. 2. Maintain and enhance the infrastructure developed in the past 9 years that supports students in summer field research experiences in cancer epidemiology in special populations. A new innovation in this renewal will be the development of a new 2-day session on career development and employment in the last week of the summer research experience. 3. Maintain and increase the pool of UNMC-COPH/Cancer Center faculty mentors and off-campus field site research mentors developed in the past 9 years. 4. Maintain and enhance review and oversight functions of a Cancer Epidemiology Research Training Advisory Committee. 5. Maintain and enhance the process and outcome evaluation and long-term tracking. This program will continue to define cancer epidemiology in special populations as a future career discipline for students in the field of epidemiology. Our evaluation shows a high level of productivity for our graduates, particularly in their publications and their career directions. The successful implementation of this program will continue to provide a source of skilled professionals needed to carry out cancer epidemiology research in special populations.